A Wish Forgotten
by Little Silver Kitten
Summary: A mystical being...A memory loss...a lonely girl...a wolf...what does all these add up?Chapter 4 is up!
1. Shadow forest

AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic. Hope you people out there like it. Anyway I dedicate this first chapter to Little Blossom. She was the person who encourage me to write a CCS story!  
  
* * *  
  
A Wish Forgotten  
Chapter 1- Shadow Forest  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own CCS, Clamp owns it.  
  
[....]-Thoughts  
"...."-Speech  
(....)-Actions  
  
Moonlight spilled across the forest. Pine trees so tall that it prevent sunlight from entering, making the forest look darker than night during the day. Shadow forest was its name, given by the people living nearby. Probably because only moonlight can shine through the trees but not daylight. Some say the forest was magical, dangerous and many dangerous strange creatures lurked there. Parents warn their children not to go there. Nobody dare set foot in the forest at all except...  
  
A boy.  
  
Young Li Syaoran looked around Shadow forest. Amber eyes darted around, searching for anything that might help him. He spotted the familiar fallen log covered by moss he had pass by six times and swallowed,  
  
He really was lost.  
  
His brown hair was filled with twigs and leaves and his legs were tired from walking for hours. Syaoran sat on the log to rest. He regret slipping away from his sisters and mother to this forest, the forest his mother warn him not to go to...  
  
He got up and followed another path hoping it was the right way.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
His white shirt was damp with the sweat, his black shorts was muddy and his legs was on the verge of collapsing but still he walk on determine to find his way out.  
  
But that's when he felt the ground give way underneath him and everything went black.  
  
Nearby the river, a white creature sniffs the air, smelling an unfamiliar scent...  
  
Something human....  
  
It gracefully jumps to the other side of the river and ran, following the scent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up, groaning, his body ached all over and he felt a sharp pain in his leg.  
  
[What happen???]  
  
He looked around and that was when, he remembered falling. Slowly Syaoran tried to get up but collapse from the pain in his ankle. He checked his ankle and realizes it was broken.  
  
[Great. Now I can't get out]  
  
Images of his 4 older sisters and mother formed in his mind. Tears prickled the corner of his eyelids. He shook his head, blinking away the tears.  
  
[What am I thinking? I should be trying to find my way out, not sitting here crying like a baby]  
  
He checked his surroundings. The hole wasn't that deep but Syaoran know his broken ankle will prevent him from climbing up. Syaoran glumly look up and his eyes widened...  
  
Above him was a pair of deep beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped as he stares at the creature in wonder. It was beautiful. Fur as white as snow covered its body. Its hooves were light blue in colour and its mane reminded him of the pale gray mist in the early morning. There was a symbol of a star on its forehead. It was shaped like a horse, only it was 10 000 times more beautiful.  
  
It looked young, about the size of a pony. The creature cocked its head and stare at Syaoran. Then suddenly it steps back and close its eyes. Bright light surrounded him and the last thing Syaoran saw was a pair of soulful emerald eyes before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young unicorn carried the little boy on its back, tracking softly through the forest, her hooves barely making a sound. The boy was sleeping soundly on her back.  
  
She didn't know what had came over her but she felt like helping the boy when she saw his intense amber eyes. He was cute. More handsome than cute actually. He had such sharp features for someone so young and his messy chestnut hair suited his eyes perfectly.  
  
She reaches the edge of the forest and tried to sense whether there was anyone near the playground. The playground was the only entrance to Shadow forest; she never really came here before. Her master had warned her about humans, about what they will do when they find her, so she had stayed as far away from that place as possible.  
  
Her senses soon detected nothing so she cautiously walks to the playground and laid the boy gently near the swings. She closed her eyes and put her forehead near his and concentrated, calling magic to her. She felt the familiar surge of magic in her veins and cast it gently to the boy.  
  
[Forget]  
  
The star on her forehead started glowing. A bright light surrounded the boy and it vanished just as fast as it came. She stepped gently away from the boy.  
  
She hopes someone would find him soon. She cast one last look at him before fleeting back to the forest, one last thought entering her mind.  
  
[Be safe]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhh...be quiet," giggled a high-pitched voice.  
  
[What?]  
  
Syaoran's mind felt groggy. The words didn't make any sense to him.  
  
"Stop pinching little brother's cheek it's my turn!" said another voice.  
  
[Where am I?]  
  
"I can't help it, he looks so cute when he's sleeping and wait for your turn," reply another voice.  
  
[Who are they?]  
  
Syaoran felt pressure at both sides of his face and heard 3, maybe 4 girls giggling. He slowly opens his eyelids and blink. His 4 sisters faces came to view.  
  
[Huh?]  
  
"See! You woke him up," said his oldest sister, Mei Fong.  
  
"Oops...I guess we got carried away," replied his second oldest sister, Rei Yin.  
  
(Sigh...) Too bad..." said his fourth sister, Yi Ling.  
  
"...It was fun pinching brother's cheeks," finished Ren Mei, the 3rd sister.  
  
Syaoran lean up from the bed and stared at his sisters in surprise.  
  
"What are you all doing here? Where am I?" said Syaoran.  
  
Rei Yin laugh, "You are in the hospital, silly!"  
  
With that, his other sisters started giggling. Syaoran look around and realize that he was lying down on a hospital bed and he was in one of the rooms. His ankle was bandaged and laid on a pillow that was propped up near the end of the bed.  
  
" To answer your other question, we just got here an hour ago to visit our sweet little brother," Ren Mei replied, grinning.  
  
"We found you in the playground at midnight, fast asleep," Yi Ling told him.  
  
Syaoran remembered slipping away from his sisters and mother, and then sneaking into Shadow forest...but other than that, he didn't remember anything. Syaoran frowned, deep in thought as he tried to remember but his mind felt strangely blank.  
  
Mei Fong who had been quiet all the while said "Mum was really worried, she didn't really say, but every time the phone rings she rushed to get it and every 30 minutes she ask us to check the playground."  
  
Syaoran felt guilty. His other sisters stared at the ground.  
  
[It's bad enough mother lose father and now I wonder off making her worried just to explore Shadow Forest. What a baka I am!]  
  
The door creaked opened softly. Syaoran glanced up, so did he sisters. A tall elegant woman entered. Wearing a long kimono that reached to her feet with beautiful Chinese patterns. Her skin was pale white and her features were beautiful. Long silky black hair cascade down her. Her black eyes stared at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stared back at his mother, Yelan Li. Unlike his sisters who had brown hair like him; his mother had black hair. Mei Fong who had long hair past her shoulders and nice light brown eyes. Ren Mei, have short hair until her neck and black eyes. Rei Yin had short hair and brown eyes. Only Syaoran's youngest (but older than him) sister, Yi Ling, look as close as her mother's side, with her black eyes and very dark long brown hair that look almost black. Syaoran and his other three sisters look more like their father with his brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
His sisters quickly excused themselves with excuses and scurried out of the room but before giving him smiles and winks. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
[They never change.]  
  
The door closed behind them and silence filled the room. Syaoran wish his sisters were still here. His mother sat on a chair nearest to the bedside.  
  
Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Finally his mother asked, "How is your ankle, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran answered nervously, "Ummm...It's ok," he stammered  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore, "I'm sorry mother, I was foolish to wonder in the forest that you had warn me many times how dangerous it is for me to wander there." Having said that, Syaoran stared down at the blanket, not wanting to see the expression on his mother's face.  
  
Yelan Li stared down at her son, who look so much like his father and hug him gently.  
  
Syaoran stiffened in shock, but he hugs her back. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating, tears falling down from his face.  
  
"Hush," Yelan whispered and gently pull away. She smiled and said, "You have learnt your lesson, Xiao Lang." A sad wishful look crossed her face as she said softly, "Shadow forest is a dangerous place, and it has many mysteries, but beautiful secrets there. Please don't go there anymore, Xiao Lang. You worried me and your sisters."  
  
Syaoran nodded, brushing away the tears, "I promise, mother."  
  
Yelan give him a small smile, "Rest up, Xiao Lang"  
  
Syaoran grinned, making him look like an innocent child rather than the serious one he is, "I will."  
  
His mother got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Just as Syaoran was about to get some sleep, his sisters barge in.  
  
"So, is she mad?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you grounded forever?"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. This was going take a while.  
  
~ End of chapter 1~  
  
Preview of Chapter 2  
  
'Tomoyo shielded her eyes from the blinding light. After a few seconds, it stopped, Slowly Tomoyo opened her eyes and gasped...' 


	2. Mysterious Girl

> AN: Hey...I'm back with a new chapter of 'A Wish Forgotten'. Firstly, I would like to dedicate this story to my first reviewer, Neako...thanks for the compliments and well here the next chapter...hope you enjoy it! And to Julia a'N'd Tania...thanks for checking out my story and because you dedicate a chapter to me, here's yours...and when are you going to update your stories? I am looking forward to your next chapters! By the way, Syaoran wasn't having a dream; he really did got lost in that forest...and that creature save him and brought him to the park so he could be found easily. I would also like to thank two more reviewers that check out this story...Sue and fading sunset...thanks for putting this story in your favorite list.  
  
A Wish Forgotten  
Chapter 2- Mysterious girl  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own CCS, Clamp owns it.  
  
[....]-Thoughts
> 
> "...."-Speech  
(....)-Actions  
  
7 years later   
  
Her hooves pounded on the ground, her breaths came in short pants. She was running. Her white fur was stained with blood from the wound at her side.  
  
[Dark Force]  
  
She jumped in time, as the spell hit the ground and there was a big explosion. She glances behind. It was still after her. She know the only way to avoid it was to run out of Shadow forest. There was no other way.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (Slam!)  
  
The door of the mansion close behind her. Tomoyo ran out, not caring it was heavily raining. Tears stream down her face. She ran to the playground, her favourite place since she was young.  
  
She sat down on the swings and wept. Her mother had missed her birthday again...  
  
Tomoyo had looked forward to this day, for months. She had prepared everything perfectly, just for her mother and her. But then, after an hour, her mother had called apologizing saying that there was a last minute meeting and she had to fly to Tokyo immediately.  
  
Tomoyo had lied, saying that it was okay but, inside, she was slowly crumbling. She had run out after that. Tomoyo sobbed, her many clothes and how rich she was didn't matter. She only wished that her mother would come home more often. Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch at the back of her neck.  
  
Tomoyo froze.  
  
Very slowly, she turned around and came face to face with a pair of green eyes. Startled, she quietly jumps up from the swings and back away. She stared at the beautiful creature in surprise. Its four long legs, pale white fur, dark silver mane and deep green eyes make it seem like a horse out of a fairytale.  
  
[Wow!]  
  
The creature blinks at her and gave her a small neigh. Tentatively, Tomoyo took a step forward. Surprisingly, it didn't back away. Instead it trots forward until they were close. Gently, Tomoyo lifted her hand and brings it down to its face and strokes it gently. Its fur was smooth and soft and it close its eyes in reaction; relaxing.  
  
"Were you comforting me? She asks gently. It gave a low whine in answer and Tomoyo smiles softly.  
  
"I wonder how you got here," she wonder aloud running her hands along its fur, and that was when she notice the blood...  
  
Tomoyo gasps in horror as she saw the wound. She can hardly see through all the blood, and it looks horrible, in her opinion. Taking her hand away, she tore a part of the cloth from her dress sleeve and was about to wrap it around the wound when it backs away.  
  
"Please let me help you." She pleads but the mysterious creature continues edging away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> POV Mysterious Creature  
  
I cursed myself for being careless. When I saw the girl crying, I had wanted to comfort her without thinking.  
  
She was pleading with me, but I didn't want her to get involve in this. But I could feel my legs buckling.  
  
I don't know how long I could hold on much longer. I start backing away; hoping to run back into the forest but my legs suddenly collapsed and darkness came.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tomoyo quickly rushed to its side when it collapses. She kneels down to bandage its wound when bright lights started to surround the creature.  
  
Tomoyo shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Then, after a few seconds, it stopped. Slowly, Tomoyo opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
Instead of the unicorn, she saw a beautiful girl there. She was about Tomoyo's age. She had long auburn coloured hair and smooth creamy skin with long eyelashes and a delicate face. Tomoyo stared at the girl in surprise, questions running in her head.  
  
[Where did she come from? What happen to that white horse?]  
  
The mysterious girl was wearing what look like to be a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with cherry blossoms designs on it. Tomoyo eyes widened even more as she saw the same wound on the mysterious girl's shoulder.  
  
[Could it be?]  
  
Realizing that the girl need help fast, Tomoyo quickly pick up the torn cloth that she dropped on the ground and gently start bandaging the wound, her mind still confuse as more questions race to her head.  
  
[But first, I have to help the girl.]  
  
Tomoyo slung the unconscious girl's good arm over her shoulder and place her other free hand on the girl's waist to support her. Luckily, the girl was light and wasn't too heavy. Tomoyo then, started forward to her mansion.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Somewhere else  
  
'Be safe', a voice echoed in his head.  
  
[A girl's voice]  
  
[A pair of emerald eyes looks up at him]  
  
[Sad eyes, full of mystery]  
  
'Forget...'  
  
"Arghh..."  
  
Somewhere in the Li mansion, a boy bolted up from his sleep. Sweat dotted his forehead and he was panting heavily. Amber eyes blink around the familiar surroundings of the house. Sighing in relief, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.  
  
"That dream again," he said aloud to himself.  
  
[That voice? Forget? Be safe?]  
  
[And...]  
  
[Those green eyes...]  
  
Syaoran Li stared at the wall across his bed, those thoughts still running through his head.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Daidouji's mansion  
  
Tomoyo looks at the unconscious girl on her four poster bed, trying to piece together what she had just seen.  
  
Luckily, when she crept in quietly, no one had seen her. After dressing the girl's wound and taking a quick shower and change, she sat on the chair near the bed and collected her thoughts.  
  
[It can't be, but yet...th-]  
  
The blankets on her bed stirred, interrupting her thoughts. The familiar emerald eyes blink at her from the bed. After looking at those eyes, Tomoyo know without doubt that this beautiful girl was the mysterious horse that she had seen at the park earlier. The girl quickly bolts out from the bed in surprise, when she caught sight Tomoyo and immediately winces from the wound at the shoulder.  
  
" You shouldn't move your shoulder, it's hurt pretty badly," Tomoyo hastily said.  
  
"Not taking her eyes of Tomoyo, the girl asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Tomoyo smiles at her in reply and introduce herself, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, I found you a while ago, at the playground near the forest. You were injured pretty badly, so I brought you here" she explained.  
  
Her face relaxes as she realizes that Tomoyo wasn't a threat.  
  
She looks at Tomoyo, Tomoyo was unusually beautiful she noted. Her amethyst coloured were expressive and she had such pale and smooth skin. Her long, slightly curly, dark purplish hair completes her looks, giving her a classy and serene look.  
  
She frowns, trying to remember what happen according to the information Tomoyo had given. Strangely, her mind was blank.  
  
Tomoyo wonders who had been chasing that girl. She shudders, remembering the terrible wound. Whatever done that can't be human. She hopes the girl would trust her enough to confide in her.  
  
The girl raised her confuse eyes to Tomoyo and whispers, "Who am I?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Elsewhere...   
  
A red armchair face the fire in a darken room.  
  
A deep voice spoke out, " I fear, I can't sense her aura anymore."  
  
"What!" two voices echo in response.  
  
One of the voice spoke again, " Either she must have hide it, or...," his voice trail of "she simply isn't here anymore," the voice whisper in a somber and grim-looking tone.  
  
End chapter 2
> 
> * * *
> 
> Preview of chapter 3:  
  
The girl was staring at her expectantly. She looks at the girl while standing and she then saw the cherry blossom designs on the shirt that she was wearing.  
  
[Cherry blossoms...Ying Fa]


	3. Ying Fa

AN: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't update in months...I've been pretty busy and nearly forgotten about this story. Hehehe....hope it's all forgiven...here's the next chapter... Enjoy! (and the forget to review, more reviews, faster updates!)

Ps: To Julia a'N'd Tania, when are you going to update your stories on fanfiction and on your websites! I've been checking your website, hoping you would update your stories...

* * *

A Wish Forgotten

Chapter 3- Ying Fa

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own CCS, Clamp owns it.

'....'-Thoughts

"...."-Speech

(....)-Actions

Tomoyo stared at her shock and surprise written all over her face, "Pardon?"

"I - I don't remember," she continues whispering, her eyes staring straight through Tomoyo.

Tomoyo realize with horror that this mysterious girl have lost her memory and have no clue about her past or herself. A fresh wave of pity wash through her.

Tomoyo didn't know why, but she had an urge to help this girl however she can. Determination run through her.

'I help her. I won't tell her what I saw and let her have a normal life. She deserves it.'

Plastering a reassuring smile on her face she said to the girl, " Actually you are my pen-pal," she winces as the words got out of her mouth, she hates lying especially to someone who don't even remember himself or herself.

Her head turns in Tomoyo's direction in surprise, "What?"

" I don't know much about your family, but you were suppose to come and visit me, and you got involve in a minor accident," As she spoke the words, Tomoyo realize she came up with an amazing lie and she too, found herself believing it.

She looks confusingly at Tomoyo and said, " But...how did I end up here in the park, didn't you said, you found me there?"

"Oh, umm- well you always wrote to me how you hate hospitals, so I think you must have somehow sneak out," Tomoyo quickly explains, covering it up.

Despite the situation, she couldn't help giggling, " I can imagine myself doing that, hospitals always give me a bad feeling."

Tomoyo couldn't help giggling at her innocent confession.

Both of them smile at each other feeling an instant bond between them, Tomoyo couldn't help noticing how nice the girl looks when she is smiling.

"So umm...what's my name?" she asks, looking a bit embarrass for not remembering her own name.

'Her name?' Tomoyo thought blankly. Panic rose through her. 'Come on Daidouji think!'

The girl was staring at Tomoyo expectantly. Tomoyo continue looking at her, hoping to find a clue about her given name, and she suddenly saw the cherry blossom designs on the girl's shirt.

'Cherry blossoms...Ying Fa'

"Y-Ying Fa," Tomoyo stammers out. "Your name is Ying Fa," she said more convincingly.

Ying Fa smiles and then states " It sounds Chinese."

Tomoyo grinned, she was glad she took that her mother enrolls her in a Chinese class when she was young. "It is," she replies.

Suddenly Ying Fa grimaces. Tomoyo notices this and shot Ying Fa a look of concern. "You should rest. Your wound is not heal yet," she says worriedly.

Not wanting to worry her new friend, Ying Fa did as she was told. Tomoyo helps her by tucking her in seeing that Ying Fa had a difficulty doing that.

"Good night, Ying Fa," Tomoyo whispers as she got up from the chair to off the lights, giving Ying Fa her much needed rest. Tomoyo was hoping to call her mum to explain about her 'pen-pal' Ying Fa.

Before she closes the door, Ying Fa suddenly calls out, "Tomoyo!"

"Yes?" Tomoyo answers, with a questioning look on the face.

Ying Fa gives Tomoyo one of her rare heart-stopping smiles, "Thank you."

Tomoyo blushes and smiles back, feeling a bit embarrass, "Welcome."

Ying Fa was already fast asleep and didn't seem to hear her. Tomoyo sweat drops but smile as she saw Ying Fa sleeping cutely.

"Sweet dreams, Ying Fa," Tomoyo whispers and closes the door.

* * *

Syaoran Li is not in a very good mood today. First, the Elders have been pressuring him to find a new fiancée after he turned down his engagement with Mei Ling.

Second, his four sisters had come back from college a few days ago and is bugging him like crazy. (It was their term-break)

And to top it all, there are these dreams that has been keeping him up all night and been getting more recent and the biggest drawback of all, his hair can't be tidy and tame, no matter how many times he comb it.

He scowls as he made his way down the grand staircase of the mansion. It was only 11 a.m. in the morning and already his day is turning from bad to worse.

He was going to be glad when this day is over.

Clad in a short sleeve polo shirt and baggy jeans, Syaoran made his way to the dining room where his sisters said they had a surprise for him. His Nike shoes made no sound as he walks on the expensive carpeted floor. He could hear sounds of giggling and talking coming from the room.

"Shhh...hear he comes," Syaoran could hear Ren Mei whispers.

Syaoran sighs; no doubt this 'surprise' must yet be another of their plans to torture him.

'Might as well go in or I'll never hear the end of it.'

Bracing himself, he walks right in.

"Hi, little brother," Yi Ling chirps, grinning from the center of the room.

His two other sisters echo a greeting. Both of them had their backs to the large dining room window. They were wearing smiles of mischief; as if they are up to something that involves him.

Mei Fong, as usual, being the quiet one, smiles a greeting.

Syaoran smiles back at Mei Fong in reply. He had always admired his youngest sister. She had more in common with him than his other playful and cheerful sisters.

Syaoran turn to his other sisters who were standing opposite Mei Fong.

"Why did you three call me down for?" Syaoran asks, narrowing his eyes on his sisters suspiciously.

"Well..." trails Ren Mei mysteriously.

"...We got a surprise visitor for you this morning," Rei Yin finished.

Yi Ling's light brown eyes seem to be sparkling even more as she added her comment.

"You will never guess who it is!"

Rei Yin and Ren Mei move aside from the window.

The next thing Syaoran knows, he was being knock down as a pair of arms circle around his neck and ruby eyes locked into shock amber ones. Syaoran could only utter

"Mei Ling!"

* * *

Ying Fa sleepily blinks and opens her eyes. The sight of the unfamiliar surroundings jerks her awake instantly.

'Where am I?'

" Good, you're awake, " a melodic voice said.

Ying Fa quickly turns her head to the direction of the voice.

It was Tomoyo.

Her hair was braided nicely and she was wearing a light blue knee-length skirt with a white sweater over a blue blouse that was speaking from underneath the sweater. She is also carrying a tray filled with breakfast. Tomoyo gently smiled.

Seeing you are in no condition to move, I decided to bring breakfast up for you," Tomoyo grinned.

Ying Fa looks embarrassingly at the blanket, putting her hand on the top of her head. "You don't really have to do that, " she mumbles.

Tomoyo gently sits down at the edge of the bed. Her eyes twinkles, " Now open your mouth,"

Ying Fa's whole face started to turn tomato red, " Hoe! It's-s ok, I c-can do it myself. "

Tomoyo giggles, " I leave it here, then."

Ying Fa smiles timidly, " Thank you. "

Tomoyo smiles back and got up. She winks, " Now eat up, and don't you dare get up when you're finished. After all, you are still injured. "

Ying Fa sweat drops, " Hoe..."

The door closes behind her. Ying Fa looks around.

'Wow, this bedroom is so big!'

There were many expensive looking furniture and items all around.

'This room looks like it came from the castle. But...'

Ying Fa frowns.

'Tomoyo seems so sad...'

* * *

Tomoyo hums softly to herself as she walks towards her bedroom.

'Ying Fa is so kawaii (cute).'

She giggles remembering the redness of Ying Fa's cheeks as she teases her.

'I'm glad mom allowed Ying Fa to stay here.'

After Ying Fa had fallen asleep last night, Tomoyo had called her mother explaining the situation. Thankfully her mom believes her and readily agreed to allow Ying Fa to stay. She had lied of course saying that Ying Fa had been involved in an accident and had lost her memory.

But a mystery still remains...

Tomoyo taught back of the mysterious creature.

'Who are you, Ying Fa?'

** End of chapter 3**

* * *

Preview of chapter 4:

A boy looks out of the window, his eyes staring out into the clouds out there. The sun was just sinking in the horizon turning the sky into the colour of pale pinkish and orange.

That green eyes, in the dream, why do they look so familiar? And that voice...

Why do it sounds so familiar?

The boy runs his hand through his hair in frustration, while gazing out to the darkness that has begun to stretch out in the horizon.


	4. Near Encounter

AN: So, so so sorry! ehehe.. I was suppose to update last month but...well, at least the long awaited chapter is out, hope you reviewers like it. Anyway I would like 2 give a shout out 2 those that review the story!

As most authors would say " The more reviews, the faster the fanfic will be update"

I think you readers will find this chapter a little interesting as it starts to explore the connection between our wonderful characters and lets you know the character personality wise and characteristics a little bit more.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Kaminari-chan for giving the one of the longest review (Kaminari-chan, when are you updating your story!). And on with the story..!

* * *

A Wish Forgotten 

Chapter 4- Near Encounter

Disclaimer sniff..sniff...Sadly I don't own CCS...well only in my dreams...hehehe...

'...'-Thoughts

"..."-Speech

(...)-Actions

"Now Syaoran, open your mouth," Mei Ling said as she lifts the spoon that she was holding up and brings it towards Syaoran's mouth.

Syaoran flushes. His three sisters who were standing in the corner couldn't help but giggle; Mei Fong raises her eyebrows in amusement.

Syaoran was beginning to hate mornings.

Mei Ling frowns at him in annoyance when he didn't listen to her request. Syaoran reluctantly and glumly opens his mouth. Embarrassingly enough, Mei Ling has decided to feed him as she felt it was her duty as his 'fiancée'.

Syaoran silently curse the Elders for doing this.

- Flashback -

" Mei Ling! What are you doing here!" Syaoran asks in disbelieve as he couldn't keep the shock out of his eyes and voice.

Mei Ling releases her cousin from her 'death-hug' and looks hurt. " Can't a future wife visit her husband?"

" But the engagement. Isn't it..."

" I know. Canceled," Mei Ling looks to her left and with one hand, dismissing what Syaoran just said.

" Well... " She pauses, the Elders have given you a proposal" Mei Ling then turns towards Syaoran face noting the shock expression on his face. Silently, she giggles inside looking at his comical look his has now; she herself know that her cousin has never been a type to display his emotions so openly, for he is a very private person.

" They all agree that as long as you haven't gotten yourself a new fiancée, I will therefore continue being your fiancée!" Mei Ling continues in a happy tone.

Eyes sparkling, she jumps and hugs Syaoran catching him off-guard and knocking him down.

- End Flashback -

Syaoran glares at his three sisters from his place at the dining table where Mei Ling dragged him there earlier. In a way, it was their fault for not telling him about Mei Ling's arrival. His youngest sister; Mei Fong, had just been as shock as he was to see Mei Ling as she had just came back from America a day ago whereas his three other sisters has been back for nearly a week.

Yi Ling, Ren Mei, and Rei Yin merely winks back and giggles even more at the situation they put their dear brother in.

"So Mei Ling, what are you going to do after this?" asks Rei Yin innocently knowing the answer already.

" Well, Syaoran is going to take me shopping!" Mei Ling replies back happily, grinning.

Syaoran groans, dropping his head down. This is going to be one very long day.

* * *

Tomoyo takes out a matching sleeveless blouse with a knee-length skirt from the shelf and held it out to Ying Fa. 

" Here, try this on. It'll look great on you," Tomoyo squeals happily.

Ying Fa couldn't help but sweatdrops.

She awkwardly put a hand behind her head. " Are you sure it's okay, Tomoyo? After all, it's your money."

Tomoyo smiles. " Don't worry about that," she said while shaking head and laughs. "You know, normally people would be buying everything in sight if they know someone will be paying for them," she continues.

Ying Fa gives her a timid smile and hastily took the clothes from Tomoyo. " Umm...okay. I'll be back in a minute," she said as she heads to the nearby dressing rooms. Tomoyo watches her go.

'Ying Fa really is different...'

Blinking away her thoughts, Tomoyo continues searching through the racks, trying to find some more clothes that might suit Ying Fa.

Suddenly, her eyes caught hold of someone near the corner and she turns her head towards that particular direction to get a clearer look. She recognize the person immediately.

Tall stature, dark chestnut hair and cold amber eyes, it was Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo blinks her eyes in surprise.

Syaoran was leaning coolly against the wall, arms crossed with a bored expression on his face. In dark blue jeans, a gray sleeved shirt and button up brown jacket, open halfway, Tomoyo can understands why he is one of the hottest guy in school.

' I wonder what is he doing here. Surely it isn't to buy clothes.'

Tomoyo never really found Syaoran here before and most of the clothes Syaoran wore didn't seem to be from here.

Curious, Tomoyo then made her way towards him.

* * *

'How long is she going to take?' 

Syaoran taught grumpily to himself. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair and sighs. Waiting was not one of his best characteristics. He was waiting for Mei Ling while she changes in the dressing room.

' Women. Why do they all have to take so much time just to try out clothes?'

To occupy himself, Syaoran let his eyes roam around the expensive clothing boutique he was dragged into.

Many racks were filled with different kinds of clothes by well-known designers around the world, were stationed around the store. The expensive well-tailored carpeting and 'high-class' customers service made it one of the most popular clothing store in the mall. Mostly rich and well-loaded people shopped there.

Personally, Syaoran prefer buying his clothes from the other stores. They might be cheaper, but there are more varieties plus the clothes are just as good as this particular boutique.

"Li-kun?" A melodic voice with a calm lithe cut through his thoughts.

Startled, Syaoran glance towards the direction the voice came from. His amber eyes widen.

"Daidouji..." he murmurs.

Long flowing black hair with slight curls at the end, purple-bluish eyes, and pale snow-white skin. She seems to be wearing a dark blue dress pattern with light purple ribbons encircling at the bottom. Syaoran could understand why more than half the male population in school seems to fall at her feet everywhere she walks.

Tomoyo Daidouji smiles at Syaoran, her eyes twinkling with slight amusement.

"Shopping?"

Syaoran shakes his head, returning the smile.

"Nope, waiting for someone. How about you?"

Tomoyo nods.

"Same, only thing...I'm not bored at the expense of waiting for that person" She answers, a gentle teasing smile on her face.

Syaoran blushes.

'Had I been that obvious?'

Syaoran coughs to cover his embarrassment.

"So," he said, trying to change the topic"I heard about CJ and you, congratulations" he grins at her.

A look of confusion flickers on her face as he made that statement but it soon vanishes, as Tomoyo shakes her head.

"No, don't misunderstand, there's nothing between us" she averts her face away from his for a brief moment as soon as she says it.

Syaoran eyes shot up in surprise; hearing her answer"It's probably just a rumor, then..." his voice trails off.

Tomoyo turns back with a slight smile"Yeah."

Tomoyo was one of the few girls in school Syaoran could relate to. Most of them always giggles and flirts openly with him. It was getting a bit aggravating lately. She was sophisticated and smart. A rare thing you can find in a girl. Probably because she came from a rich family like him. They had even been paired up for a project once and Syaoran found her to be a pleasant partner. She had done her equal share of work and didn't complain.

Tomoyo looks at him pleasantly"So, how's your holidays?"

Syaoran leans back against the wall once more, his expression growing weary"Well..."

* * *

Mei Ling grumble in annoyance as she gathers up the now scatters clothes on the dressing room floor. She scowls as she continues picking up the clothes. She had been so excited to show Syaoran the various beautiful design dress that she tried on, that she trips, causing the other clothes to fall out of her hands. 

She mentally scolds herself for being so careless. She reaches out to grab one of the many clothes that were strewn on the floor when a soft hand scopes it up. She blinks and looks up, meeting a pair of emerald eyes. She nearly fell down in shock.

"Wha...?"

The heart-shaped face in front of her smiles gently" Here, let me help you."

Mei Ling watches flabbergasts, as the girl continues picking up the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Still smiling, the girl hands her the other clothes.

Flushing, Mei Ling quickly stands, realizing what the girl had done.

"Thanks." she murmurs gratefully as she takes the clothes.

The girl's emerald eyes twinkles" No problem."

Mei Ling grins, taking a liking in the girl immediately. She has a nice and calming aura around her. " I'm Mei Ling Li. It's nice to meet you" she laughs. " I would've shake your hand but, mine is preoccupy right now" she jokes.

A corner of the girl's mouth lifts up in amusement at Mei Ling's joke. " I'm Ying Fa and the pleasure's all mine."

Mei Ling blinks in surprise at the name" Ying Fa?" she furrows her brow thoughtfully" It means 'cherry blossoms' in Japanese, doesn't it"

Ying Fa nods"Yeah." she murmurs quietly, a hidden meaning in her voice that Mei Ling couldn't quite identify.

"Well..." Mei Ling shuffles awkwardly"...umm, thanks for helping and…" A sincere smile came across her face.

"...I hope we meet again" she finishes.

Ying Fa nods" It's all right, and me too" she smiles in return and walks away, leaving Mei Ling staring after her curiously and intriguingly.

'There's something about her...'

Mei Ling frowns thoughtfully.

'Her aura...?'

One of the dressing doors close loudly, jolting her out of her thoughts. She glances at her wristwatch. Seeing the time, she pales.

'Oh no! I left Syaoran standing there, better hurry!'

She quickly walks out. She then dumps the unwanted clothes into the table outside and looks around for Syaoran.

She smiles happily, seeing him leaning against the wall, near the corner. She walks closer, her steps quickening.

" Syaoran, how do..." the question dies in her lips as she sees him laughing and talking with…a girl. Her smile quickly turns into a frown. Jealousy seeps into her.

'Who's that girl?'

* * *

"Wow! So, you're taking interior designing, huh?" Syaoran asks, obviously impress. 

Tomoyo nods shyly. Then, her eyes twinkles"How about you? Advanced algebra, huh?" she teases back, arching her eyebrows admiringly.

Syaoran blushes lightly and sheepishly smiles. He opens his mouth to counter-attack when a mass of black, red and green assaults him, nearly knocking him down if it weren't for the wall.

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran looks down at Mei Ling who seems to be hugging him tightly. " Mei Ling, what ar..."

Mei Ling interrupts him as she gets up and twirls around. "What do you think of this dress, Syaoran," she asks, pointedly ignoring Tomoyo.

Syaoran straightens up and saw Tomoyo's barely suppress giggle. He flushes in embarrassment. "Well, I umm..." he stammers.

He coughs and looks away. "You arr...look nice" he finishes lamely.

Mei Ling however, looks satisfied as she glares at Tomoyo haughtily. Tomoyo giggles and Syaoran smiles uneasily.

"Oh, umm...this is Tomoyo Daidouji, a friend from school" he introduces.

Mei Ling blinks"Oh."

* * *

(Clang!) 

"Ouch! Stupid dustbins lying around here" a voice with a light Okawa accent muttered. A shadow could be seen moving, around trying not to hit into anything.

It stops near a pile of newspapers.

There was a pause and then suddenly a golden glow radiate from its body. After a while, it stops.

"Yup, she definitely is here somewhere."

**End of chapter 4**

Preview of chapter 5:

Tomoyo smiles softly" Cherry Blossom are my favourite too."

Ying Fa grins in reply and runs towards the Sakura tree nearby.

Tomoyo watches her with a puzzles expression. Before she could asks what the auburn-haired teen was planning to do, Ying Fa squats down and jumps high into one of the few branches that still had cherry blossoms.

Tomoyo puts her hands in front of her mouth in horror"Ying Fa"

Ying Fa slowly and carefully makes her way towards one full bloom Sakura and gently takes it. She then, gracefully lands, her knees slightly bent.

Tomoyo hastily runs to her, worry etches in her features"Ying Fa! Oh my god! Are you oka..."

Her sentence was cut off as Ying Fa gently takes her hand and places the Sakura flower that she had took onto Tomoyo's palm.

Tomoyo was speechless.

Ying Fa then closes Tomoyo's hand over the flower. She smiles sweetly as she takes her hand away and ran ahead, her emerald eyes sparkling.

For a moment, Tomoyo just stood there, her hand still closes over the Sakura flower.

Then, she slowly opens her hand and lifts it up to her lips tenderly, her eyes close and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Ying Fa..."


End file.
